Is Being Gay a Bad Thing?
by Satan'z Myth
Summary: They were arch enemies, and they despised each other. But each was entitled to his own share of curiosity. Rated M for a reason. Slash, but only with implied sex! RR!


Well... here goes my first H/D fic - SLASH and NC-17. Rated for a reason - language and certain sexual instances.

Slash involves boy x boy love. Please do not read if that makes you uncomfortable. Written for my own pleasure... even though neither of them are mine (how sad, eh?)... my mind's my own...

**_IS BEING GAY A BAD THING?_**

Pairing : Draco x Harry

Rated : NC -17

* * *

Draco glanced at the piece of parchment yet again. "Room of Requirement. 11 pm." That was all it said. And, it confused him even more, as it neither said whom it was addressed to, nor from. In fact, he thought it would be some kind of a joke, played by some fucking student to get him into trouble. Into trouble... for it seduced him, and curiosity fucked him. _He knew he would be going..._

And, on the other side of Hogwarts, another boy, this time raven-haired, got a similar note. _Three words and a time... intriguing. Too intriguing to keep him away..._

* * *

At five to eleven, Draco stepped into the Room of Requirement. It was empty. Just as he'd expected – _a joke..._

But whether it was a slight hope that someone could still turn up, or his disappointment that he concealed well with scorn, he stayed. He seated himself on the bed that was there, and felt the day's tiredness wear off...

He was awoken after what seemed like a couple of moments, but had been a good fifteen minutes, to hear someone panting. The room was dark, and he didn't know who it was, but could understand that it was a boy, and he snorted... just when the stranger switched the lights on, as Draco looked at him with squinted eyes...

"What the fuck are you doing here, Potter?" he yelled, his voice shaking with surprise that Harry mistook for rage.

"Didn't you the fucking send me that..." began Harry, before realizing that he shouldn't be doing the explaining. "Well, fuck you Malfoy!"

Malfoy laughed haughtily, as if at the rare chance of him letting _Potty_ fuck him. "I wasn't waiting for you! Am off..."

Draco began towards the door, when Harry took hold of his arm, with a powerful grip. "Then whom were you waiting for?"

Being taken rather off-guard, Draco stared down at his feet, pink patches forming on his cheeks, as he quietly mumbled an honest confession, _I don't know... didn't know whom to expect._

Just then, either by tough luck and the wind or by whoever had thought it all to be _funny_, slammed the door shut. Both suddenly alert grabbed the handle and tugged – _it won't budge!_

Pulling back, "just what I wanted... to be locked up here with no-good Potter!"

"No need to be hysterical, Malfoy... not like I feel heaven blessed!"

The next few moments were spent in an awkward mist of silence. Harry watched Draco fidget with his robes, as he sat on the bed, and Harry remained standing, leaning across the wall. Abruptly, Draco stood up, distracting Harry from his own pool of thoughts. He watched Draco carrying a pillow and a small blanket over to the sofa.

Unable to believe what was happening, he said kindly, though rather grudgingly, "you don't need to sleep on the sofa... the bed is big enough for both of us to keep a safe distance from each other..."

Sneering, Draco turned at him, "I was thinking of it in the other way 'round, actually," which made Harry curse himself and his nobility, "but, now that you've suggested it..." Harry took back the curses, as Draco took the pillow back.

Getting into one end of the bed, he jeered, "stay away from me, Potter... I wouldn't want your germs on me." He pretended to be very self conscious.

"Don't worry... I'll be a little too busy fucking the _Potter germs_!" He got into bed, switching the lights off.

* * *

Thirty minutes hence, "Hey Potter! Potter...?" 

"What, Malfoy?"

"_Nothing._ I can't sleep."

"Me too. Am cold."

"It's November and there isn't a fucking fireplace or a..."

Harry felt his weight lifting off the bed, only to return again a couple of seconds later. "The blanket – take it Potter, it's okay for only one person."

As Harry took it, wondering if Draco wasn't all that bad after all, his hand brushed against Draco's.

"Draco...? I mean – Malfoy! Take it – you're _freezing! _...or, if you don't mind the_ germs, _come closer..."

And, he did, as Harry closed the gap between them. As Draco's slender body pressed against his, he put his arms around him, and snuggled closer to him under that small blanket.

But --

"Potter! What the fucking fuck are you _doing_?"

"Making you sure you survive the night? Don't give yourself airs... not like I _want to _be here with you!"

The next few minutes passed in silence, until Draco shifted to make himself more comfortable, and his hand touched Harry's... _you know! _And Draco couldn't keep himself from sniggering, "is my sexy body making you hard, Potter?"

"No, Malfoy! You must have felt my wand..."

Draco looked bowled over with Harry's lean denial.

Smiling and smirking at the same time, if possible, he hastily shifted his hand, and made a grab for Harry's cock which was indeed hard, in spite of himself.

"You slut! Get your fucking hand off me!" yelled Harry.

But, Draco didn't let go. Instead he spoke, looking malicious, "Don't. You. Dare. Lie. To. Me!" he said, wrapping his fingers around his cock even tighter, he said sounding even more menacing, "if we'd had had a fucking _wand_, we wouldn't have been stuck here!"

Mildly shocked, he concluded helplessly, "you're gay!"

Sounding slightly hurt, but not letting go of his cock all-the-same, he said, "you talk as if... is being gay is a _bad _thing?"

"You are gay?... Oh brother! I don't mind, but... will you get your hands off me, or not?"

He sniggered again, now having undone his fly, and touching him right _there... _Harry, feeling even more helpless, said, "or else..." he made a grab for Draco's cock which was well-protected by his jeans, but – Harry quickly withdrew his hand, blessing the dark as he knew that he was blushing fervently.

Now, half scared by what was going on, if Draco was trying to seduce him, or – _heck! He hadn't even discovered his own sexual orientation yet! _

"You know, Potter... I'd always wondered..." Harry tried hard to ignore Draco's hands still trailing his length, and the unfamiliar throbbing he felt...

"Wondered what...?"

And his question was answered.

_...and soon they weren't cold anymore, but panting with passion..._

* * *

Next morning, they woke up to the sound of giggles. _I can't believe they both actually fell for it!_ Said a female voice, that seemed mysteriously familiar. 

Looking up, he saw two girls sitting on the couch. Wearing his spects, he saw – Pansy Parkinson and.. Hermione Granger?

"Hey... what are you two doing here? What are you giggling about?"

...and, yet still, it refused to stop...

And he suddenly saw the blonde from yesterday night's experience lying beside him, naked... and he wondered why...? and then he realized that he too was...

_...equally naked._

* * *

A/N : I know that could've been far more decent, and am sorry if I just wasted a lot of your time... I just didn't want to screw this up. But, I know I've got scopes of improving, so do review... if you have anything positive to say. If you want to just tell me that "I suck!" or "ewww...!" you better e-mail it to me!

Satan'z Myth_  
_


End file.
